THE HOoOH 2: SpongeBob Gets HOoOH'd
THE HOoOH 2: SpongeBob Gets HOoOH'd (also known as HOOH 2: SpongeBob Gets HOOH'd) is an upcoming sequel to THE HOoOH. Story After the events of THE HOoOH, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob and Patrick that what happens when they do not float back down is worse than the gig shohs; they end up vacuum-packed in mayonnaise, with nothing to look forward to but the smell of a can of tuna. However, the next day, Patrick persuades SpongeBob to play with the HOoOH again. SpongeBob denies the request, but he goes to the HOoOH anyway. SpongeBob was walking to the Krusty Krab, and when he gets near a HOoOH, he first looks very sneaky and almost touches the HOoOH, but then realizes he is doing the wrong thing and walks away like nothing happened. However, SpongeBob comes back and plays on the HOoOH, and then... SpongeBob gets caught on the HOoOH, and, terrified, runs to the Krusty Krab for help. Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that the only way to get the HOoOH off is to take off his clothes right in front of Pearl and her friends. He first takes off his pants, revealing his underwear. SpongeBob doesn't want to take off his underwear, and Mr. Krabs told him he will find another fry cook. SpongeBob pulls on the Krusty Krab sign, and the HOoOH takes his underpants away. The sign flung SpongeBob into the door. Pearl and her friends laugh at him for being naked. SpongeBob screams and runs away from the Krusty Krab into his house. He was never seen ever since the siege of the Krusty Krab. However, it's then revealed it was Squidward who HOoOH'd SpongeBob and got him naked, and that Mr. Krabs told him to do that just because SpongeBob needed to learn his lesson. When Squidward pulls the ripped underwear into the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs congratulates him and Squidward tells Mr. Krabs that he thinks that SpongeBob will remember this for a long time as he will. Both Squidward and Mr. Krabs laugh. The episode ends with Patrick, trapped in mayonnaise, was dropped off from the bus shortly after SpongeBob ran home too scared to cry and he asks "Does somebody have an opener?" Transcript *'Patrick:' I'll tell you about the HOoOH. You ride 'em up, and up, and up, and up, and up, and up, and up, then you gently float down. *'Mr. Krabs:' And do you know what happens when you DON'T float back down? *'SpongeBob:' Gig shohs? *''screen waves mess up the screen.'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Worse! You end up vacuum-packed in mayonnaise. a jar of mayo With nothing to look forward to but the smell of a can of tuna. a can of tuna while a female screams in the background *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' We're sorry, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' Alright then. Let's get out of this death trap. to the exterior of SpongeBob's house *'SpongeBob:' Okay, Gary. Today is a new day. I'm ready to prove myself loyal to Mr. Krabs. *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' I'm ready! running out of the house I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready, ready, ready. I'm ready. comes out from his rock *'Patrick:' Hey, SpongeBob, you're going the wrong way. into his furniture *'SpongeBob:' I always go to work this way. *'Patrick:' You're not going to work today. We're going to go play HOoOH! *'SpongeBob:' But, Patrick, we promised. *'Patrick:' Well, I had my fingers crossed. *'SpongeBob:' You don't have any fingers, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Well, that Mr. Krabs is just a big dummy. We played on those HOoOH all day long and nothing happened to us. *'SpongeBob:' But Mr. Krabs said... *'Patrick:' Look, SpongeBob, are you gonna listen to a big dummy, or are you gonna listen to me? *'SpongeBob:' Umm... *'Patrick:' See ya later, SpongeBob. I'm gonna go have some fun. goes up and down the HOoOH Come on SpongeBob. You know you want to! *'SpongeBob:' Ooh, I know I want to, but I promised Mr. Krabs I wouldn't go near another... runs into a HOoOH. Gasps ...HOoOH! touches the HOoOH but takes it back Oh no! Mr. Krabs told me all about you. You are a liar! A deceiver! I'll never fall for your tricks again! Forever! voice echoes "forever" in the HOoOH's mind as it opens the door to its house, takes a bath, looks in the mirror, and sits in bed. It seems to have a case of insomnia as the word haunts it. SpongeBob goes back to HOoOH. Is this seat taken? takes him up but when he comes down and turns around, we are shown he is HOoOH'd at the pants Whew! Glad I got that out of my system. gasps I'm...HOoOH'd! And that means... the mayo jar with SpongeBob crammed inside Help! I'm HOoOH'd! Help! Mr. Krabs! Help! It happened! I'm HOoOH'd! Oh, no! The HOoOH! The HOoOH! Gig shohs, mayonnaise, tuna can! *'Mr. Krabs:' Here you go, Pearl. Free water for all your little friends. *'Pearl:' Thanks, dad. *'Mr. Krabs:' Just don't forget to leave a tip for ol' Mr. Roy Campbell. *'SpongeBob:' Psst, Mr. Colonel. *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob! You're two minutes late. What kept you, laddie? *'SpongeBob:' Um, you know those HOoOH we were talking about yesterday? *'Mr. Krabs:' Didn't I tell you not to go near those HOoOH? *'SpongeBob:' pulls him a little closer Yes, yes, you told me not to go near them. *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, you weren't playing on those HOoOH, were you lade? *'SpongeBob:' pulls him a little closer Yes, I did it! I admit it! cries Oh, Mr. Krabs! Look at me! I'm HOoOH'd! the HOoOH to Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs:' Hmmm, it's in there pretty deep. *'SpongeBob:' What am I gonna do? *'Mr. Krabs:' There's only one thing to do, boy. of girigs laugh. SpongeBob looks at his pants *'SpongeBob:' Oh no, Mr. Krabs. I can't take off my pants. Not in front of all these girigs. pulls him closer D'oh, okay. I'm taking em off. I'm taking 'em off. pants off There. *'Mr. Krabs:' Uhh...lad? *'SpongeBob:' screams Oh no. Oh no, no, no, Mr. Krabs. I can't do it! Anything but that! *'Mr. Krabs:' I understand. You were a good little fry cook, SpongeBob. places a "Help Wanted" sign on the door But, we'll find another. Hopefully one that will listen to ol' Mr. Roy Campbell. *'SpongeBob:' pulls him a little closer Oh, Mr. Colonel! I'll listen! I promise. holds on to a flower but the HOoOH pulls him away. He holds on to the Krusty Krab signpost Please save me, Mr. Krabs! cries I promise I'll be good! tears and the signpost flings him into the door naked, which makes the girls laugh *'Pearl:' Ooh, look! laughs It's SpongeBob ZendyPants. screams and runs *'Squidward:' a fishing HOoOH with SpongeBob's underwear on the HOoOH Well, that was more of SpongeBob than I needed to see. *'Mr. Krabs:' Mr. Squidward, that was some fine angling. Do you think the lad has learned his lesson? *'Squidward:' Oh, I think he'll remember this for a long time. I know I will. laugh. Shows SpongeBob running back to his house *'SpongeBob:' The pants! The underpants! cries *'Patrick:' drops off a jar of mayo Hello? Does somebody have an opener? Production A sequel to THE HOoOH, under the name of THE HOoOH 2: SpongeBob Gets HOoOH'd, was announced in July 14, 2017. It will focus on SpongeBob getting caught on a HOoOH. Songs used *When SpongeBob rides the HOoOH - Shooting Stars *SpongeBob in Mayo - Dramatic Impact 3 *End Credits - Something New (feat. Chris Brown) by Zendaya Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:Youtube Poops